Scooby Double Doo!
by WileE2005
Summary: Done in the style of an 80s Scooby-Doo mystery (but without Scrappy), Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne are being framed for armed robbery! They enlist in help from Fred to clear their names and unmask the culprits, whom turn out to be rather familiar...


SCOOBY DOUBLE DOO

By WileE2005

DISCLAIMER: Scooby-Doo and all related characters are owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment (formerly Hanna-Barbera); this is simply a work of fan-fiction. It is done in a style similar to the 1983-1984 "New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show," but without Scrappy-Doo…

It all started as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were driving through downtown Coolsville in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy had stopped at a red light, just as a smaller red car had pulled up to the right of them. Scooby turned to look out the window, and couldn't believe what he saw. "Rhuh?" he asked.

In the red car, through the drivers' window, Scooby saw the driver had Scooby-Doo's head, complete with dog collar and tag! This other Scooby turned to face the real one, rolled the window down, and began laughing. "Ee-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" he snickered a few times.

The real Scooby turned to Shaggy and began tapping on his shoulder. "Raggy, look! Rout the rindow!"

"Not now, Scoob, I'm keeping my eye on the road," Shaggy said, as the light turned green and he accelerated. Scooby watched out the window as the red car with the other Scooby driving turned right onto the other street, and he could've sworn he saw what looked like another Shaggy in the passenger seat as well.

"But Raggy…" Scooby began.

"Tell me later, once we meet up with Daphne at the malt shop," Shaggy interrupted as he continued driving.

Scooby moped a little, for he knew he had to wait…

…

At the malt shop, Scooby finally told Shaggy and Daphne what he saw…

"Like, there was another you driving a red car?" Shaggy asked.

"Ryeah," Scooby said. "Rand you were rhere, too!"

"And there was another me, too?" Shaggy asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Ruh-huh, ruh-huh!" Scooby nodded.

"That's impossible," Daphne said. "We know Scooby doesn't have a driver's license, let alone a red car!"

Scooby was wondering if he had imagined the whole thing, until a police officer entered the malt shop, having seen the three in a window.

"All right, Shaggy and Scooby," the cop said. "You're coming with us!"

"But, like, what did we do?!" Shaggy said. "Is it against the law to gorge on burgers now?"

"There was an armed robbery at the Will St. bank, and you two were seen pulling it off!" The policeman was about to slap his handcuffs on Shaggy and Scooby, but the two of them took off, taking Daphne with them. They drover off in the Mystery Machine, and were out of sight before the cop could catch them.

"Not a good start to the day," Shaggy complained. "First, Scooby's seeing things, and then we're wanted criminals!"

"Hmm," Daphne thought. "I think I'm starting to see a connection here. We'd better keep an eye out for anything else unusual!"

…

"Rook! Ra red car!" Scooby pointed out. Sure enough, the red car Scooby had seen earlier was parked in front of the Third National Bank.

"We'd better look," Daphne said, and they pulled the Mystery Machine up to the bank, behind the red car.

They got out, and while Shaggy and Daphne went up to the bank window, Scooby crept over to the driver's side of the car. He looked up and saw the driver indeed had Scooby-Doo's head! He also had on a dark gray long-sleeved shirt and brown gloves. He was just sitting in the driver's seat while it was powered off, waiting patiently for something…

"Rhuh?" Scooby said from outside, giving one of his usual perplexed looks.

"Rhuh?" the other Scooby said back, mimicking his expression pretty well.

Then both Scoobys began growling at each other. After a bit of snarling, the original Scooby bounded over to Shaggy and Daphne, staring into the bank window. "Raggy! Raphne! Rome look!"

"Zoinks! Look at this, Scoob!" Shaggy cried out. They all peered in, and saw what looked like Shaggy in the bank, holding a gun and a money sack!

In the bank, this duplicate Shaggy said, in a rather gruff voice, "Like, this is a stickup! I wanna see hands up in the air!"

Daphne gasped. "It's you, Shaggy! And you're robbing the bank!"

"No! It can't be!" Shaggy said, clearly astonished.

"Rook, Raggy!" Scooby said, pulling him to look at the red car. Daphne took a look as well.

"Wow, Scooby," Daphne exclaimed. "You were right! That IS you in the red car!"

"Like, how can there be two of us?" Shaggy said. "It makes no sense!"

Inside the bank, the Shaggy robber had gathered up a bunch of loot, and was now running off with it. But when he exited, he confronted the real Shaggy!

"Zoinks!" they both said at the same time.

A siren could be heard way off in the distance. "Cheese it, the cops!" the Shaggy doppelganger said, running to the car and jumping into the passenger seat, next to his Scooby-headed partner.

"Rot the loot?" the other "Scooby" asked in a somewhat off voice.

"Yeah," the Shaggy impostor said. "Let's scram; the fuzz is coming!"

"We've got to follow them!" Daphne ordered, as she, Shaggy and Scooby ran for the Mystery Machine.

As the crooks drove off, the Mystery Machine followed. Soon, the police began to catch up from behind them! "Oh no!" Daphne said. "If the police get to us, the robbers will get away, and you two will go to jail!"

"Roh no!" Scooby agreed. Daphne floored it, and eventually, while the car with the Scooby and Shaggy duplicates drove off in one direction, the Mystery Machine went a different way, and they eventually lost the police. Daphne stopped the van, and all three of them were panting.

"I know someone who can help us solve this mystery," Daphne said, as she got out of the Mystery Machine, put a quarter into a nearby payphone, and began dialing…

…

Fred arrived at where he was told to meet his friends. Once he got there, he noticed Daphne standing and waving, while Shaggy and Scooby stood there decked out in trenchcoats and fedora hats, with Scooby also wearing sunglasses.

"Hey gang!" Fred greeted them. "Shaggy, Scooby, why are you two dressed like that? It's summer!"

"Shhhh!" Shaggy and Scooby shushed him.

"Shaggy and Scooby are wanted for armed robbery," Daphne explained, "and they didn't actually do the crimes! Two crooks that look like them pulled off the hoists, with the intention to frame them, so it seems."

"Hmm," Fred says. "The most likely scenario is that they are two regular criminals disguised as Shaggy and Scooby. We need to find them more, see if we can spot their weakness, and set a trap!"

…

Some time later, the gang was at a pizza parlor. Shaggy and Scooby were still in their trenchcoat disguises. Fred explained, "Velma couldn't make it over, as she's still busy with NASA. I'll have to contact her about this when I get the chance."

"Hopefully the mystery will be solved by then," Daphne said.

Shaggy was about to bite into a large slice of pepperoni pizza, when he noticed the crooks' red car pull up in front of the drugstore across the street. "Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "There they are, at the drugstore!"

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Come on," Daphne said, getting out of her seat. "This may be a good chance to find out something about them!"

They hurried over to the drugstore, and watched as the crooks got out. The Scooby impostor got out of the drivers' side, and the gang saw he now had a brown makeshift Scooby-Doo costume on with the head, with a few black spots and a tail. The Shaggy clone also got out of the car, along with a woman that looked very familiar; she had orangey hair, a purple dress with a green scarf, light lavender stockings, and a purple headband. Like "Shaggy," she was also carrying a gun.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said among seeing her double. "That's me!"

Fred gasped. "You didn't tell me there was also a Daphne double, too!"

"She must've joined up with them," Daphne figured.

The three crooks had entered the drugstore. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby all watched through the window. They saw the three "evil clones" holding up the cashier, each of them pointing a gun at him.

"Like, this is so unreal," Shaggy said softly, "watching myself pulling a robbery!"

The three bandits began to leave the drugstore. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby all ducked down in a nearby alleyway. They could hear their lookalike doppelgangers talking…

"This is turning out great!" the impostor Daphne said.

"You did excellent, honey," the fake Shaggy commented.

"Honey?!" the real Daphne and Shaggy said.

"Ree-HEE-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" the evil Scooby laughed. "Now where to next?"

"Why, we grab a bite to eat, and then it's on to the Last National Bank!" the Shaggy crook grinned. "This will be our best heist yet! And the cops STILL haven't caught us!" They got into the red car.

"That's what they think," Fred said softly, also grinning. "I've got a plan, but we'll have to act fast!"

…

Some time later, the red car was heading toward the Last National Bank. The Scooby-Doo clone was still behind the wheel, as his "Shaggy" partner sat next to him, and the Daphne impersonator in the back seat.

"This is going to be great," the Shaggy impostor said, not even bothering to imitate the voice. "After this job, we'll strike out for Mexico and ditch these costumes, so no one will ever find us!"

"Ryeah!" the dog-headed driver grinned. "Rooby-dooby-doooooooo!"

"Why are you still talking like that?" his partner asked, sounding annoyed. "We're not actually doing a job right now."

"Rorry, ri'm just used to it," "Scooby" explained.

"Best to stay in character while still in disguise, dear," the fake Daphne added. She was clearly in a relationship with the Shaggy impostor.

"Fine!" The fake Shaggy got his gun ready. "We're almost at the bank. Let's get this show on the road!"

They pulled up to the bank, not noticing the Mystery Machine was parked in the alleyway next to it. The three crooks entered the bank, drawing their guns.

"Rands up!" the fake Scooby announced. "Ris is a rick-up!"

Everyone began raising their hands into the air, except for a few familiar-looking tellers behind one desk.

"Like, it's no 'mystery' why we're here!" the Shaggy impersonator added, now attempting to imitate Shaggy's voice.

"Everyone where we can see you!" his "Daphne" partner added.

But when they approached a teller window desk, they were stunned when they came face to face with themselves! Or, rather, the real Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby, pretending to be their robber counterparts' reflections. They all did a quick mirror routine. As Scooby did so with his double, he couldn't help but notice it seemed rather familiar, as if he had done this exact same thing before. Eventually, the real Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne all leaped around the teller entrance and began to chase after them.

"Like, take the loot and run!" the fake Shaggy ordered.

But they didn't get that far; once they approached the entrance, Fred had dropped a net onto them.

"We did it!" Fred announced.

The police arrived a couple minutes later. The real Scooby gang explained what had happened.

"So you see," Daphne concluded, "it was only these impostors that committed all those robberies."

"Great job kids," a policeman said. "Your name is cleared."

"And now to see who they really are," Fred said, as he grabbed the fake Shaggy's scalp and began stretching it upward. Sure enough, the rubbery face contorted upward as the eyeholes went vacant, and came off with the sound of latex snapping that was music to Fred's ears. Under the Shaggy mask was a slightly older man with more neat black hair and a pointed nose.

"Hey, I remember this guy," Fred realized. "He's Big Bob Oakley, 'the Actor!' We uncovered his attempt to find hidden jewels at the old Franken Castle a few years ago."

"Yeah, you got me again," Oakley groaned, all traces of Shaggy gone from his voice, and right after saying that, the corset underneath his green T-shirt came loose, revealing his slightly bigger figure to his body, with the corset strings sticking out from underneath the shirt.

Shaggy then grabbed the top of the impostor Scooby's head and pulled it up, watched as it stretched rather comically, and then the latex mask came off with a wet slurp, revealing a sweaty bald man with thick black eyebrows.

"I think I know you," Shaggy said, recognizing him. "You're Carl the Stuntman, the dude from our Ape Man case!"

Daphne reached downward and grabbed under her doppelganger double's jaw, and began dragging the rubbery mask upward, letting it slide off the head of an annoyed and sweaty woman with her brown hair in a bun and thick glasses.

"And you," Daphne said, "you must be Alice Dovely, from our Gator Ghoul case!"

"These are all criminals we have unmasked in past cases!" Fred noticed.

Scooby-Doo then remembered, from when the Ape Man disguised as Scooby and did the phony mirror routine with him, and realized why it was so similar to what he just did at the bank; it was the same person under the mask!

One of the police officers noted, "We've heard that they broke out of prison a week ago, but we have been unable to track them down until today!"

"It was all my plan," Big Bob Oakley began to explain. "We couldn't get over how your mystery-solving group managed to uncover our previous capers, and were going on to stop just about every other bad guy in the area! So we decided to frame you guys and give you a bad rep!"

"I had kept in touch with the wardrobe, make-up and special effects guys from the 'Ape Man' film," Carl added, in his real voice, "and they made these incredibly-lifelike rubber masks and costumes so we could flawlessly impersonate you kids and that dog."

Alice also said, "I didn't join the first couple of heists yet, because we thought it'd be more dramatic if at first, Scooby and Shaggy were the only ones pulling off the robberies, and then Daphne decided to join them."

"And we would've gotten away with it," Oakley said, "if it wasn't for you blasted kids, AND that dog!"

"Like, don't you mean 'meddling' kids?" Shaggy asked.

"SHUT UP!" Big Bob Oakley snarled at him.

…

After the three crooks were apprehended, the gang stood outside the bank. "Thanks for saving the day, Fred," Daphne said. "Now our names have been cleared! We probably couldn't have done this without your help."

"And if Scooby hadn't spotted that red car at first," Fred added, "who knows what could've happened?"

"Thanks, Shaggy and Scooby," Daphne said, looking over at the two.

"Heh, like anytime, doll!" Shaggy said in a strangely gruff voice. He and Scooby grinned, then reached up and begin stretching their seemingly-elastic heads upward.

"Oh no!" Daphne gasped. "Don't tell me we…"

The rubbery masks popped right off, releasing the heads of the real Shaggy and Scooby underneath, laughing. They had actually been wearing the masks of themselves. "These masks are great likenesses of us!" Shaggy said, admiring the mask of himself he had just been wearing.

"Ryeah!" Scooby agreed, looking at his own mask as well.

"Oh, you two!" Daphne said, realizing they had tricked them.

"Naw, I knew it was them," Fred grinned. "Only the REAL Shaggy and Scooby could pull off such a gag!"

"Scooby-dooby-dooooooooo!" Scooby howled, puppeting the latex mask in his paw while saying it.


End file.
